Can I Meet Your Mother?
by DearMissKara
Summary: Ginny and Blaise are a happy couple but one thing bothers her is that she is never allowed to meet his mum. Will this Christmas finally be the year? Fluffy/angst. Characters owned by J.K. Rowling. Please R&R.


Blaise and Ginny fluffy/angst. Characters owned by J.K. Rowling. Please R&R.

* * *

Blaise has been dating his girlfriend Ginny for over two years. They get along fairly well, he thinks she is bloody gorgeous and funny. She thinks he is handsome and sweet. They make a cute couple.

Yet there is one conflict that Ginny has had with him. She had yet to meet his mother. Every holiday is with her family, which she doesn't mind really, yet she at least wanted to meet the woman that raised Ginny's boyfriend.

Each holiday that rolls closer, Ginny starts asking questions and was slyly trying to figure out if this was the holiday she could spend at the Zabini family home. Blaise would always kiss after mentioning how much of a Slytherin she could've been.

They began dating right before Christmas and Ginny told him this year the Christmas gift she wanted was to meet his mother. He felt pained in making her upset yet he really couldn't stand another holiday with his mum.

A week before Christmas, their three year anniversary, Ginny woke up in their small flat, her and Blaise recently purchased. Their flat still had boxes not unpacked and they were still getting use to living with one another. She woke up to the smell of coffee from the little kitchen and drifted in the kitchen.

Blaise sat at their small dining room table and looked up seeing his lovely girlfriend. He pushed back his dark hair out of his face to get a better look at her. Ginny was wearing one of his long button down shirts, yet only two buttons were buttoned at her stomach, exposing her cleavage.

Her long redhead hair was messy and she had a pink glow to her cheeks from sleeping on her side. Blaise felt a rush of admiration, love and pride as she bent down to kiss him. Her bright pink panties were winking at him as she was bending down to pick up the morning paper.

She glanced at the paper for a moment but did a double take when on the front cover read "Zabini Marries Her Eighth Husband" and how all the men she married mysteriously die. Ginny glared at Blaise saying "Oi! Is this why I don't meet your mother? Since she is a man eater?"

Blaise chuckled a little at her out-raged tone and shook his head sadly, "No. It's because my mother has not been my mother since I hit 16. I am much older now and have to take care of myself, so she doesn't have to pretend to love me anymore."

Ginny instantly sat in his lap, giving him a firm hug saying "Don't say that, she is your mother." He shook his head again whispering "I was a witness, I no longer have to be there to deny the truth. She may not kill all those men, yet she gets someone to. Why else are we so rich?"

Blaise felt tears in his dark eyes and said bitterly "My father was her first kill. I never got to meet him." Ginny kissed away one fallen tear on his cheek before saying soothingly "I didn't know, love. I can't apologize enough."

He shook his head, giving her a small kiss on the forehead saying "It's okay. Don't feel bad. Now you can see why I like holidays with your family, it really is a family holiday, not a holiday where my mother leaves at home with house elves in charge for her to go on a vacation to kill her next husband." Ginny was really quiet as he talked, he noticed how sad her warm brown eyes looked.

He lifted up her chin to look at him and kissed her deeply, pressing her small body against him. He nibbled softly on her lip and kissed her passionately. When they broke the kiss, they both smiled at one another and he sad softly "Go get changed, we have lunch with your brothers soon."

Ginny nodded her head but pouted slightly whining "But, I could think of dessert we could do" as her hands started to trail down his chest. He shook his head laughing saying "Don't get me on your brothers' bad list."

She laughed at got up, heading to their bedroom and he slipped a tiny box out of his pocket, slowly opening the box to look at the diamond ring inside. Her family already knew about the proposal for months yet he still felt nervous for today when he would ask her. Yet, Ginny has been with him through thick and thin, he can't wait to spend the rest of his life with her.

Ginny called from the bedroom in a sing song voice "Blaise, I need help zipping up my dress," and he quickly stashed the ring in his pocket before rushing into the room, and shutting the door firmly behind him.


End file.
